U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,428 A, which patent is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference for all purposes, describes a carrier cart which comprises a frame including rollers, and so the carrier cart can be displaced in order to transport workpieces. The carrier cart also comprises a carrier platform including several rollers, and so the articles can be pushed onto or off of the carrier cart by an adjacent device. The disadvantage of this carrier cart is that the workpieces must be pushed onto the carrier platform by a worker, which requires a great deal of effort in some cases, which involves a correspondingly large amount of time and, therefore, costs.
The problem addressed by the present invention is that of creating a transfer device which can be coupled to a process device in an easy way and allows for an easier transfer of workpieces from the transfer device onto the process device.